The Difference Between Love and Friendship
by Hinan Nightbreeze
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have a plan to unlock the Kyuubi powers that naruto has hidden. But How far will they go?


Chapter 3:

The difference between love and friendship

_**Present time**_

Naruto sat at the table waiting for Sakura to finish cooking breakfast, which usually was done by eight or so in the morning. Oddly enough Naruto didn't even smell anything cooking. He began to wonder what in the world was going on with her lately. He headed toward the kitchen to see if she was even there, noticing she wasn't he went to their room to see if she happened to be in bed still.

"Where are you Sakura?" Naruto yelled, noticing she wasn't in the bed or the shower. He couldn't even sense where she was, making him feel uneasy.

Running out of the front door, he ran to the Hyuuga complex, thinking Hinata could help him. Running through the heavily guarded gate before any of the guards could stop him, ran straight to Hinata's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the sweet shy voice of the one that first had his heart.

"Its me Naruto, Hinata we need to talk." He said crestfallen.

Hinata opened the door and moved to the side before Naruto jumped in and slammed the door in the faces of many guards who were coming to escort him off the premises. He sat down slowly on the floor and crossed his legs, hate and anger crossing his face as he looked from the door to Hinata. A sigh escaped his throat before he even said what was bothering him.

"Hinata-chan, I cant find Sakura and I'm worried, she didn't tell me where she was going." He said in a rush wondering if she could even help him find her.

"You want help finding her right?" Hinata said somewhat unenthused.

"If I didn't think you could, do you think I would have ran through your front gate, just to get to you.?" He asked sarcastically.

"You have a point Naruto-kun." she said sweetly. "Now the only problem I have is trying to find her, sense you cant even sense her yourself." she reminded him.

"Could you at least try." he said with extreme sorrow.

Looking for Sakura using her own family blood limit was against her rules concerning Naruto but since he was in pain missing his love she decided to help him out a little.

"Byukagan!" she yelled.

Looking through the haze that accompanied the use of the Chakra sensing art, she noticed her friends signature, in a non descript house, but she wasn't alone. Sakura was cheating on Naruto with… Sauske.

"Sauske-kun" she whispered hoping Naruto hadn't heard her. She decided her best bet would be to lie to her friend.

Hearing the name Sauske made Naruto extremely angry standing immediately in the middle of Hinata's room, looking the same way, which happened to be east, as Hinata. The force of the Kyuubi began to attack the seal that held him in for these twenty years, he felt Naruto's rage welling inside of him and lent Naruto a fraction of his power. Shocked at what the Kyuubi felt at that moment, he smiled a little at the rage that kept building within the now adult.

"N.N.. Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly, also feeling the anger that was in him.

"Calm down" Hinata yelled.

The power rolled off of Naruto as if he were diseased, he didn't even hear Hinata yell telling him to calm down. He began to shake uncontrollably, feeling the Kyuubi's presence completely, reveling in the feeling. The building began to shake as Naruto's power hit new heights, but he just stood there with his eyes closed.

"So help me if she has cheated or is even in the same area as that fucker Sauske," he growled though his voice didn't sound like his own. "I will kill them both."

Hinata standing in the complete eye of the storm, per say, muttered something that she had been holding in for years, something that if he father heard her would probably banish her for life.

"Naruto-kun, I.I.. I love you." she said shyly, not even sure he heard her she said it more loudly. She felt foolish as Naruto turned to look at her with an expression of shock on his face. She even surprised herself noticing that she hadn't fainted.

He continued to stare at her with a dumb expression on his face. A slow smile crept on his lips as he began to walk toward her, taking her slowly into his arms and kissing her lightly on her cheek and hugging her close.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, I love you too." He said happily.

_**Meanwhile across town**_

Sakura's shirt hit the floor, causing Sauske to gasp at the sight before him. A shadow of a smile crept across his face as he continued to watch her undress, him being undressed himself he didn't care much. He wanted to take Sakura right there but in order for his plan to work he had to get Naruto there to rub it in his face, to get him angry. He knew that this was the only way to go about it, personally he liked it very much, wanted to touch her pert large breasts and tease her like she was his own to do what he felt like with.

"Sauske are you sure this is the only way to help Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked slowly undressing as she asked her present companion.

"That is all I know and all I really care to tell you, if I had an alternative motive I still wouldn't tell you." Sauske said lightly watching her undress showing her figure proudly.

"I just don't feel comfortable to mock my loves rage the way you are right this moment." she shot back.

"I could really care less what you think Sakura, once Naruto gets here he will know the truth behind your love for him. Besides I could have my way with you if I so wanted and there really isn't a fucking thing you can do about it." he said anger rising like bile in his throat.

The power signature came to them by then, both snapping to attention and staring out of the east facing window. They could both feel the rage within the area knowing that Naruto was all the way across town.

_That's right Naruto let me feel your power, you already know you cant beat me. _Sauske thought feeling the power swell within the room.

"I.I.. is that Naruto?" Sakura asked now fully naked and cowering at the foot of the bed under the appraising eyes of her former love.

"That is the Kyuubi and Naruto, they are becoming one." he answered her honestly still staring at her naked body.

"I had no idea he was that powerful." she shyly answered.

"And you tell yourself that you love him, your sitting here naked with me now." Sauske sneered.

The power suddenly disappeared, making both of them continue to stare out of the window, and wonder.

_The next part of my plan has been accomplished. _Sauske quietly mused to himself. _I will still have my way with Sakura and there is nothing that weakling can do about it._

Rising from the bed Sauske grabbed Sakura's shoulders and threw her to the bed, landing on top of her and roughly penetrating her, making her cry out in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!." she yelled, futilely attempting to punch and kick Sauske.

A loud pop was heard in the room and a sword poking Sauske in the back. Sauske spun in one quick motion punched out with his left hand connecting solidly with Naruto's face sending him through the wall behind him. Crawling to his feet Naruto distinctly felt the Kyuubi lend him more power to fight, rushing at his most hated rival. Fury, took over as Naruto flew back toward Sauske, a solitary punch stopped Naruto in his approach. Expecting Naruto to fly backward again from the force of the punch Sauske laughed.

"You cant beat me that easily baka!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura still crying on the bed attempted to move out of the way, looking directly at Naruto, she noted the sadness within his normally bright blue eyes. But she also noted a new fire burning in his soul one that could possibly kill Sauske and her if he wanted. There wasn't much of an area to move in so she pushed as close to the headboard as she could, cursing she wasn't fast enough in getting that way before Sauske ended up on top of the headboard bringing forth a grimace of pain.

"Sakura, how could you?" Naruto asked hoarsely.


End file.
